La géométrie des fenêtres
by Le Spleen du Kiwi Bleu
Summary: [Petopher] Chris a trop bu, Peter gère la situation. Enfin, il essaie...
**« La géométrie des fenêtres »**

 **Ce drabble fait partie du "Writing Prompt Challenge 2016 Entre Amis".**

 **Ce qui m'a été imposé :**

 **Pairing:** _Petopher._

 **Prompt:** _getting drunk and cooking together_

 **First Line:** _"Il y avait quelque chose de pas net avec cette fenêtre."_

 **Dialogues:** _"ce n'est pas ce que tu crois" - "-pense à notre relation comme à un mariage, etc."_

 **Beta:** _Wonder-Cathouchka31!_

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Il y avait quelque chose de pas tout à fait net avec cette fenêtre. Déjà, et on pouvait le dire en toute légitimité, elle était moche. Le concepteur avait dû s'acharner en particulier sur cette série parce que, vraiment, on ne pouvait pas faire plus laid. Qui, sinon des pisse-vinaigre mal baisés, ferait poser des fenêtres au cadre si terne et à la forme si banale ? Chris eut un froncement de sourcils préoccupé. Lui, peut-être. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il était un pisse-vinaigre mal baisé pour autant, hein. Ce n'était pas lui qui les avait choisies de toute façon.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui les ai choisies de toute façon », répéta-t-il tout haut, presque vexé par ses propres réflexions.

« Quoi donc, _sweetheart_ ? »

Chris eut un sursaut et pivota vers Peter qui l'observait, un demi-sourire flanqué sur son faciès de mâle viril et sexy.

« Eh bien, merci, je suppose », ricana le loup. « Tu devrais te saouler plus souvent, Christopher. C'est un régal pour les yeux et les oreilles. Surtout quand tu philosophes sur ma beauté naturelle. »

« Depuis quand les loups lisent-ils dans les pensées ? » Lâcha l'autre, l'œil vitreux.

« Ah, si seulement ! » Répondit Peter. Il rejoignit Chris près de la fenêtre, les avant-bras à demi tendus vers lui histoire de le rattraper au cas où il serait rappelé par la gravité.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Souffla le chasseur en se massant les tempes sans conviction.

« Tu m'as appelé, tu te souviens ? Tu m'as supplié de venir chez toi parce que tu te sentais seul, et que tu étais en train de faire une connerie, et que tu avais toujours rêvé de me _baiser_ à l'arrière de ta voiture. Ce sont tes propres mots ! » Rajouta-t-il en croisant le regard vitreux-meurtrier de l'humain. « Tu penses bien que j'allais pas rater ça. »

« C'est pas ce que tu crois... », tenta piteusement Chris avant de papillonner des paupières pour refluer un vertige.

Peter l'attrapa aussitôt par les épaules.

« Tu te justifieras plus tard, _sweetheart_. Je vais te préparer quelque chose pour atténuer les effets de la future gueule de bois que tu te taperas demain matin, suis-moi. »

OooOooOooO

Il y avait vraiment un problème avec les fenêtres de cette maison. Celles de la cuisine étaient sans doute pires que celles du salon. Tout compte fait, c'était peut-être le concepteur le pisse-vinaigre mal baisé. Chris passerait dès le lendemain chez Home Depot pour en changer, c'était décidé.

« Je sais pas qui je dois remercier pour avoir le privilège de te voir dans cet état. C'est fabuleux. »

« C'est pas… Je ne… Et puis… ces fenêtres sont vraiment moches ! »

« Qui aurait cru que le grand chasseur de monstres, Chris Argent, était en réalité une petite fée du logis qui accordait une importance toute particulière à la décoration de son intérieur ? »

« C'est pas ce que tu crois ! » Répéta pour la seconde fois le susnommé.

« _In vino veritas_ », minauda Peter tandis qu'il s'affairait dans la cuisine pour lui concocter un encas spécial gueule de bois. « À titre informatif… Tu étais sérieux, pour la voiture ? » Reprit-il l'air de rien.

« Comment ça ? »

Evidemment, même bourré, Chris savait de quoi le loup parlait vu la teinte rosée que venaient de prendre ses pommettes. Et ce n'était en aucun cas la faute de l'alcool, non, puisqu'il avait sifflé la dernière bouteille deux bonnes heures plus tôt. Dans tous les cas, sa réaction fit sourire Peter, qui délaissa ses ustensiles pour se planter devant lui.

« Je pensais devoir attendre encore un siècle avant que tu me fasses une proposition indécente », susurra le loup contre son oreille. Chris ferma un instant les yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il posa ses mains sur ses pectoraux (« _bon sang, il est vraiment musclé_ ») et le repoussa un peu. Juste un tout petit peu.

« Ecoute, Peter… Pense à notre relation comme à un mariage. OK ? »

« Donc, tu me racontes des choses et je fais semblant de m'en préoccuper ? » Insinua-t-il, sceptique.

« Exact- _quoi_ ? Non ! Ce que je veux dire par là, c'est que, toi et moi, ça fait plus de vingt ans, et que ce genre de choses c'est pas… Enfin, je dis pas que c'est pareil pour tous les vieux couples, hein… »

« Donc maintenant, on est un couple », s'amusa le loup en passant ses bras autour de la taille du chasseur ivre.

« Non, bien sûr, c'est pas comme si on… Enfin, Peter ! Fais un effort et suis un peu ! »

Le loup lui offrit un sourire carnassier avant de venir grignoter son cou puis d'aspirer sa peau jusqu'à ce qu'elle bleuisse. Ça n'arrêta cependant pas Chris, qui continuait à régurgiter son charabia.

Peter se redressa légèrement en lâchant un soupir exaspéré.

« Bon, j'ai compris. C'est pas aujourd'hui qu'on s'enverra en l'air à l'arrière de ta voiture, hum ? »

« Pour ça, il faudrait qu'on soit un couple qui… »

Et c'était reparti… Peter fit rouler ses yeux dans leurs orbites. Il préférait peut-être quand Chris était sobre.

Il prit son visage en coupe et avala son souffle dans un baiser profond. Enfin, il réussit à lui faire perdre le fil de ses pensées. Ils parleraient plus tard de mariage, mais ils le consommeraient bien avant.

* * *

 **Bon bah, voilà, vous me l'aviez demandé sur facebook, pour certains ;) j'espère que malgré le format, ça vous aura fait passer un bon moment de lecture. N'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir !**

 **PS: si vous avez des envies particulières, je suis partante pour vous écrire plein de trucs, n'hésitez pas :)**

 **ça restera juste des OS et ça rentrera dans le Writing Prompt Challenge (et ceux qui veulent y participer, contactez-moi, vous êtes les bienvenus !)**

 **Maly.**


End file.
